Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a data transmission interface, especially to a bi-directional full-duplex lock system and a bi-directional full-duplex lock system operating method applied in a data transmission interface of a LCD apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In general, in a high-speed transmission interface applied in a conventional LCD apparatus, a lock signal is necessary to inform a transmitter (TX) or a receiver (RX) whether a link is completed, and after the link is completed, the lock signal is still necessary to inform the system about the state of the link. Therefore, how to accurately detect the link state of the transmitter (TX) or the receiver (RX) will become very important.
However, there are still many problems existed in the lock signal communication mechanism used in the current high-speed transmission interface of the LCD apparatus. For example, the link states among source driver ICs cannot be effectively confirmed, so that the receiver (RX) will be locked at the harmonic frequency; when a link of one of the source driver ICs is invalid, a training of the transmitter (TX) will be started again, but the normal source driver ICs will still blind display. These problems need to be overcome.
Therefore, the invention provides a bi-directional full-duplex lock system and a bi-directional full-duplex lock system operating method to solve the above-mentioned problems.